A conventional e-commerce website includes, for example, web pages that carry a variety of information about items for sale. A user requests a search for items having desired attributes by specifying search criteria. An e-commerce system searches for items that match the specified search criteria and causes a terminal device to display web pages for retrieved items (e.g., Patent Literature 1).